


you're the cream in my coffee

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [54]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Where’s my mug?”“Your mug?”“My mug.”“Kyle, you have never brought a mug here."
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	you're the cream in my coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsomejerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/gifts).



> I got inspired. I have posted too much today.

“Alex! Alex, come here!”

Alex groaned as he dragged himself up. This was the first day in weeks he was allowing himself to sleep in, but he couldn’t even _do_ that because of the loud doctor who had taken over his couch.

“Coming,” he called back half-heartedly, sleepily feeling for his crutches. He did so while trying his best not to open his eyes too much in hopes that he’d be able to go back to sleep. 

He made his way towards the kitchen where Kyle was standing shirtless as if he owned the place. Alex wasn’t really complaining. The more comfortable Kyle got being inside the cabin, the more Alex found he sort of liked him there. It made it feel less like he was taking Jim Valenti’s Hunting Cabin and instead like it was passed on to him and Kyle since they basically grew up there.

“Where’s my mug?” Kyle asked desperately. Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Your mug?” 

“My mug.”

“Kyle, you have never brought a mug here,” Alex pointed out. Kyle pursed his lips and tilted his head, his face saying he was really over Alex’s obliviousness.

“Uh, the mug with the badly painted dog on it and the pink handle is my mug, I use it every day,” he explained. Alex rubbed his eye.

“So that’s where all my coffee goes.”

“Alex! This is a serious matter!” Kyle announced. It was really only then that Alex realized he was about to go to work on only a few hours of sleep and he was clearly feeling that. He smiled.

“I don’t know where it is, maybe you left it at work or in your car,” Alex suggested softly, moving closer. Kyle looked slightly horrified by the idea that he could’ve left his precious mug somewhere that wasn’t right by the Keurig. “Use another one.”

He reached past Kyle to grab a mug from the cabinet, feeling the doctor’s hand on his back to steady him. Normally he hated when people did shit like this, but he was tired and this was Kyle and it didn’t really feel like an insult. He turned to give him a different mug, one that said ‘ _My Dad’s My Best Friend’_ in fun script that he got as a joke after a nice therapy session. 

“Drink your coffee, Dr. Valenti,” Alex said, pushing the mug into his chest. Kyle grabbed it, hands cupping over Alex’s for a moment.

“You want some?” he asked. Alex shook his head, choosing very wisely not to factor in just how close they were standing.

“I want to go back to bed,” Alex admitted. Kyle nodded understandingly and moved forward to press a kiss to his forehead before just turning back to make his coffee like that was normal.

Alex stood there for a moment, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at him. That was definitely something they didn’t do. Or, if they did, Alex hadn’t been informed. Still, Kyle shot him a smile that made it seem like this was the most normal thing in the world. And, honestly, maybe it could be.

He wouldn’t mind if it was.

“Go back to bed. I’ll even walk Buffy before I go so you can sleep longer,” Kyle offered kindly. Alex nodded slowly.

“Okay. I’ll see you when you get off, I guess,” he said carefully, still trying to process the fact that he and Kyle were now in a face-kissing stage.

“That you will.”

He went back to bed wondering where exactly else on his face he was allowed to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
